


missed connections

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Craigslist, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: If you remember this, email me.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lily Muni He/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Sergio Perez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	missed connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/gifts).

☆  ** I didn’t mind the joke (London)**

We had a moment in the fancy French theatre yesterday. I got stood up by a girl and you laughed. You had the most beautiful accent I’ve ever heard in my entire life. When I told you my name you made the same Star Wars joke everyone makes, but I didn’t care because you were so nice (and hot). You told me to watch the obscure Brazilian film they were showing but I left and went to see the new Harley Quinn film instead. If I invite you can I make up for it?

☆  ** Dumb tourist looking for cute guy (Nice)**

We were surfing near each other and I nearly drowned. You pulled me out of the water and said something in French and I replied with my awful Italian. And somehow you spoke Italian to me. It was super hot. I love guys who are smarter than me. Message me? In English please.

☆  ** I puked on your shoes (Köln)**

I was really drunk. Sorry.  
I offered you my currywurst as an apology and you said you didn’t eat meat. That was really awkward. Are you still in Germany? I want to see you again.

☆  ** Miss you (London)**

We used to be best friends until I left and got a girlfriend 10 years ago. I think I was a little bit in love with you but felt too afraid to show it. Were you in love with me too?  
It doesn’t matter that much. I’m married with 2 daughters. I got a degree in aerospace engineering and a normal job.  
I think I’m still a little bit in love with you. I don’t know. I don’t understand a lot of things. I just want to talk to you again. Life is so boring without our pizza sleepover nights. I miss you.

☆  ** Weed Museum (Amsterdam)**

Guy who did the tours in the pot museum near Dam Square: I was with my gf (yes, the Asian couple you said arigato to). Even if you’re pretty stupid, we both found you really cute. Are you down for 3 way fun? (Her words not mine) No pressure! 

☆  ** UNHOLY THOUGHTS (Paris)**

I saw you in Notre-Dame and really wanted to bang you. I think you could tell because I stared at you for 10 minutes while you prayed. I’m 6'1, blonde, really hot. Email me if you remember this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all Brazilians who had to see _Bacurau_ be described as obscure. It kind of is obscure elsewhere. Especially if you’re a dumb twink. 
> 
> SUBTLETY IS THROWN OUT THE WINDOW WITH THIS WORK. For Nat, who sent a link to the best of Craigslist section and inspired me to write this Absolute Garbage. 
> 
> nicorosberg.tumblr.com


End file.
